Belle comme un palmier
by TrefleV
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'entendre un compliment pareil ?


Luffy et Nami formaient un couple formidable, tout le monde le savait. Et à la surprise générale, il était romantique- et la poésie que lui inspirait la jolie rousse n'avait plus fait aucun doute lorsqu'il avait déclaré que _« quand je l'ai vue, la terre a cessé de tourner. Pas physiquement- mais sous mes pieds, tout semblait plus clair, et c'est la que j'ai compris que j'aurais besoin d'elle. Parce qu'elle est comme une ancre, une inspiration, et je l'aime et si l'un d'entre vous a un problème avec ca, je lui fais la peau ! »_. Il lui arrivait depuis de sortir des phrases magnifiques faisant rougir la navigatrice, bien qu'il reste le capitaine élastique au chapeau de paille, pas mature pour deux sous.

« Tu es belle comme un palmier ! dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- ... pardon ? »

Enfin, sa vision de la poésie restait parfois étrangère aux autres. Cette fois, Nami était réellement rouge- malheureusement pour lui.

« Belle comme un _quoi_ ?

- Non mais Luffy il faut pas lui dire ça... soupira Ussop en partant de cacher.

- Tu viens de me comparer à une _plante_ ?

- Pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est...

- Tu n'as donc rien appris ? On ne contredit pas la madame quand elle est en colère ! s'écrièrent en chœur Zoro et Sanji (avec les dents en croco !).

- Espèce de mufle ! Crétin ! Sabreur a quatre sabres ! Boulette de riz ! Petit pois escargotesque a l'haleine d'un koala ! »

Elle avait ponctué chacune de ses insultes- dont une reprise spécialement de son idiot de petit ami, vous voyez bien qu'elle l'aime au point de se souvenir de ça !- d'une chaussure lancée a la tête du pauvre garçon.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

- En _quoi_ je ressemble a un _palmier_ ?

- C'est suuuper solide, d'après Franky ! Et suuuuper intelligent, c'est Sanji qui me l'a dit !

- En réalité, j'ai dit que s'il en mangeait un, les autres le retrouveraient grâce a leur cerveau surdéveloppé, marmonna le susnommé.

- En plus, ils font des super fruits. »

A cet instant, la rousse décrocha. Des fruits ? Et il n'a pas dit « bons » dans la même phrase ?

« Depuis quand tu parles de nourriture sans la flatter ?

- Ben... rougit Luffy en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, c'est-a-dire que... »

Non. Non, non, non ! Elle jeta un regard assassin vers Brook, qui avait expliqué au brun la « magie du corps humain », alias « Comment faire les bébés en soixante-neuf leçons, par Brook ». Le capitaine ne pouvait pas parler de ça, si ?

« Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah, que...

-Que les fruits c'est comme tes mandarines ! T'es gentille et attentive a leur bien être, et adroite ! tenta de deviner Chopper.

- Euh... oui, Nami ! » acquiesça vaguement Luffy,

Elle se détendit d'un coup. Ouf, elle n'aurait pas a douter de l'implication ou du sérieux de Luffy, puisque sa proposition n'en était pas une- leur relation pouvait continuer comme ça, et tout serait parfait ainsi. Non ?

« D'accord Luffy, mais... Évite quand même de me comparer à des arbres.

- Ok ! Dans ce cas, excuse-moi ! Tu es magnifique comme un mammouth !

- Non plus.

- Ben quoi, c'est bon les mammouths ! Et c'est tout doux et avec des poils soyeux, et très fort ! (et ca fait du bon lait !)

- Les arbres, les animaux... Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, sourit sa petite amie, blasée. C'est très flatteur, merci. »

Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle lui apprendrait la poésie, l'art des compliments, ou le dosage de la subtilité. Elle devrait le laisser un peu plus sous la garde du cuisinier, il pourrait lui refiler quelques tuyaux intéressants.

(***)

Dommage, il y était presque... Sans l'intervention de son adorable médecin, il aurait réussi à faire passer le message. Peut être. Mais après tout, peut être valait-il mieux qu'il n'y parvienne pas- pas avant de devenir le Roi des Pirates.

(Pas question de laisser son gosse finir comme Ace- il devait être sur d'avoir assez de stabilité. Quelle maturité de la part de Luffy. Même si justement, il devrait en profiter pendant qu'il est encore un peu tranquille... bon. Lulu a raison, je suis fière de lui.)


End file.
